


Light Me Up

by scrapbullet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to Drugs, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is with great honour that Coward accepts his Lord’s invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Unsettledink asked for bottom!Blackood.

It is with great honour that Coward accepts his Lord’s invitation; a bed of silken sheets strewn with dried flowers dipped in ox blood and a tryst that is the catalyst to a ritual of utmost importance. Honour, yes, and with trembling anxiety, but Coward prostrates himself nonetheless, and allows himself to be manoeuvred as his Master wills. 

“You are nervous,” Blackwood intones, his lips a wry twist that warms the hollow ache in Coward’s belly. “Do not doubt your performance, little Lord; I have heard... good things.” 

The air is thick enough to taste, molasses on the back of the tongue. Coward cannot speak, so high is he on drugged wine and opium that his body is a mere instrument that Blackwood plucks, string by string, coaxing his cock to rise and weep, opalescent. Deft hands spread oil, and it is akin to a dream as their Lord, their reverent Leader, arches his back and sinks down with a pleasured sigh.

It is sex as its most basic, most primal; the drag of hot, tight flesh as Blackwood first rocks gently back and forth, churning Coward’s cock within, only to gradually shift into a rhythm of rise and fall. 

Coward swallows thickly, enraptured by such a vision. His hips twitch but are quickly ensnared. It is a struggle not to embarrass himself.

“ _Don’t release_ ,” Blackwood veritably snarls, his eyes as black as coals. “ _Don’t you dare_ ,” and so it goes, riding Cowards cock as if he is nothing more than the most basest of beasts, something to be used and then discarded. 

A willing cock to fuck a willing hole.

Blackwood's release, when it comes, is with a roar. 

Coward, for his shame, can only whimper, spilling his seed within.


End file.
